


若以痛吻我（中+下）

by LetheGear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheGear/pseuds/LetheGear
Summary: 上篇因质量问题重修中，完整版移步lofter





	若以痛吻我（中+下）

纹身店果然另有玄机，推开一扇暗门，就是隐蔽安静的单身公寓。海格力斯刚迈进一只脚，就被几只喵喵叫的小家伙缠住。他艰难地在簇拥之中走了几步，好腾出地方让塞迪克进屋，男人却只看到几条拖着尾巴钻进屋里缝隙处的残影。

“猫比较……怕生。”青年慢吞吞地解释。

他抱来对塞迪克没那么排斥、只是远远好奇张望着的一只让塞迪克摸摸，示意他怎样挠脖子能让猫在手下发出幸福的呼噜。“他叫……猫伍长。”海格力斯揉着小家伙的耳根，“另外的几只，嗯……”

男人觉得这屋子阴暗处仿佛有千百双眼睛在亮闪闪地盯着他。“算了吧，感觉他们也不怎么欢迎我，”他耸了耸肩，“不过你还真喜欢猫啊，有这么多只。”

“嗯……不过、一个对我影响很大的朋友也很喜欢猫。”青年拍了拍猫伍长的脑袋，把它随手放在猫爬架上。“接下来做我们的事吧，你想先洗个澡吗？”

如果说情人口中的浴室总带着难以言说的暧昧不清，那上床之前的这暗示更甚。

海格力斯暂时让出花洒。他刚冲洗过的头发上挂着水珠，难得顺服得贴着皮肤，有点像被捞出的落水小狗。塞迪克正借着水流用手指刮走发丝上的泡沫，那双臂膀举起时勒出漂亮饱满的肌肉线条，使旁观者暗自吞了吞口水。

他当然爱人类的肉体，将其视作艺术家上帝的精妙创作，却也不是每一个都能使他燃起别样热情，就像有人爱大卫，有人爱阿波罗。他庆幸自己能与塞迪克相遇，这具躯体有古铜色皮肤、精壮体格，有象征雄性气概的茂盛毛发、还有——

伤疤。

他不由得贴近了一些，鬼使神差地用手指触摸那些痕迹。但塞迪克一把抓住他的腕。“干什么。”男人声音僵硬，严重防腐闪过一丝愠怒。

海格力斯被花洒溅出的水滴袭击，微微眯起眼睛。“我在想象，”他的脸凑得更近，仿佛鼻尖已经戳到了塞迪克的手臂，“这里可以纹成一枝花茎，这一条长些的可以画成骷髅的一节臂骨，这里……”他喃喃着，热气和心驰神往的肉体令人发昏。他突然涌起一股冲动，去吻了其中一条疤痕。

比手指更敏感的唇舌感觉到了那些早已凝固的血肉的虬结纹路。随即一阵天旋地转，他的后脑在浴室瓷砖上磕了一下。“小子，别多管闲事。”塞迪克将海格力斯死死按住，面色阴沉。

然后他冲着青年的唇凶狠地啃咬下去。

被粗暴对待总是会激起人本能的不安和自我保护。海格力斯挣扎了几下，被封在喉头的抗议听起来更像呜咽。随着在口腔中搅动的舌头不断掠夺氧气。他无意识地攀上了塞迪克的身体。而男人的手掌下移托住他的屁股，指尖从臀缝中慢慢挤进去。

“呃……”

异物的温暖的水流一起进入，一点一点挤压着肠壁。塞迪克已经嘴唇挪开，他在男人怀里小口小口喘着气。

“有意思，”塞迪克突然轻笑起来，“你刚才看上去游刃有余的，这里倒是很紧，不像经常和别人约这种事的样子。”

“‘别多管闲事’……”海格力斯在不适中咬牙切齿，“这句话、原样还给你……”

塞迪克一边继续艰难开拓，一边亲吻青年的身体各处。他喜欢海格力斯这样健康白皙的皮肤，随便啃咬就很容易留下痕迹。他爱这种痕迹甚于伤疤和刺青，至少能带给他一点幸福的错觉。他发现自己很久不像今天一样兴奋，甚至于有些迫不及待替换掉手指，把阴茎插入海格力斯体内。看起来海格力斯也是同样的心情——硬邦邦的东西戳在他的小腹上，无声地诉说着某种渴求。

在狭小的浴室里想进行什么大幅度的动作并不容易，最早两人可能没有计划要从这里开始，不过很多时候这世间变化就是如此突然。塞迪克分开海格力斯的双腿，阴茎抵在穴口磨蹭了两下，先浅浅戳刺适应了几下，才一点一点挤进甬道。

海格力斯连呼吸都绷紧了，在塞迪克的胸肌上无处安放的手乱挣乱抓。他的确很久不和人上床，撕裂的痛苦叫人发疯。但另一种隐秘的快了混杂在痛苦之中迷乱心神。他想大喊停下，但另一个声音像承欢的魅魔般在极乐中高呼：来吧，快点，给我更多。

屈服于情欲的人类很容易抛弃他们高贵的理智。在塞迪克捅到最深处时海格力斯发出令人颤抖的惊叫，他被怼向墙壁，后辈磕出一大片红痕，抽插的快感像花洒劈头盖脸淋下的暴雨一样汹涌。“塞迪克、卧室、去卧室……”青年断断续续地恳求，而他听到塞迪克怒极反笑的回答：“怎么，你指望我到了这个地步会停下？”

在床上他们做第二次——但老实说，塞迪克首先从林立的书柜处受到了震撼。他尝试读了读封皮的名字，却完全无法理解这些字母组合起来的含义。

“我大学研究古典哲学。”海格力斯——现役纹身师——冷静地解释道。

“被这种书包围着啊，”塞迪克开玩笑似地耸耸肩膀，“真怕我会倒胃口硬不起来。”

事实证明男人在床头说过的话总不怎么可信，有了足够大而舒适的空间，塞迪克比上一次还要变本加厉。最激烈时海格力斯感觉仿佛整个床铺都在颤动，连带着床头柜摞成一堆的书本摇摇欲坠。他从前并不觉得什么，但刚才塞迪克的话突然让他产生了一点莫名的羞耻感。那些书本好像有了眼睛和嘴巴，在黑暗中凝视着他，念叨着伦理、规范和美德，而他和男人交欢，用种种淫靡的声响与它们诡辩。

他头脑混沌，下身肿胀发疼，神经里躁动着一股错乱的兴奋。他意识到高潮将要来临，更不可抑制地从潜意识中涌上罪恶的回忆。“不要……！”海格力斯突然崩溃般扯着哭腔叫喊，“停下……我不能——！”

在此刻，无论他说什么塞迪克都绝不可能理睬了。其实他本意也并非阻止他人，而是阻止自己。数年间他不曾爽快地做过一次爱，因为梦魇总是会在到达快乐的巅峰时来临。他坚信这是对他过错的惩罚，年纪轻轻活得像个清教徒。不要再纠缠我了！他愤怒却无用地在心底叫嚷，一次也好，让我幸福吧。

在最后一刻，精液与他的眼泪一起喷涌而出。

体力消耗太大了，海格力斯瘫在被褥里闷闷地打着哭嗝儿。男人的大手从旁边伸过来，有点别扭，却安慰似的在他脸上胡噜了两把，样子蠢透了。

也就在这时海格力斯福至心灵：“塞迪克先生，你想不想……和我做长期？”

之后他们约过很多次，在海格力斯家，也会去塞迪克家。而两人又觉得每次见面就上床实在有点奇怪，便也偶尔吃饭，一起去弗朗西斯店里喝酒。慢慢两人有了一点默契的约定：因为海格力斯下班时间要依当天的纹身进度而定，所以一般塞迪克在拳馆打烊后先到对方店里去，之后的安排再凭心情而定。

塞迪克渐渐旁观了很多来纹身的客人——和从拳馆见到的类型很不相同。有比他还高大强壮的男人要在肱二头肌上纹家里养的毛茸茸小狗，也有瘦弱矮小的女孩儿，后背上却已经纹了盘龙猛虎，还要再给胸脯添两条蝮蛇。海格力斯和店里的那位前台都不算健谈之人，所以他偶尔也会和客人闲扯两句来转移痛感。他看着青年手中的纹身枪发出令人牙酸、酷似钻头的声响，沾上颜料，被海格力斯平稳地刺进皮肤。这算艺术吗，有时塞迪克支着脑袋胡思乱想，这本质是不是也能算绘画的一种？画家用纸和笔，纹身师用针尖和皮囊。

那天他们一起送走一位少女——她在大腿上纹了车祸中丧生男友的脸，疼痛和悲伤使她哭得几乎走不出门。海格力斯收拾起工具时神色有点异常，很久以后才小声说：“我曾经大概也和她一样。”

他们关系亲近了很多，作为对塞迪克经常顺嘴喊他“小鬼”的报复，海格力斯开始叫他“大叔”，并执着于添加上各式各样的负面形容词。很多人觉得他们已经是恋人了，纹身店的客人有时对着他俩露出了然的神色，酒吧的伙计偶尔也偷偷起哄、挤眉弄眼。但塞迪克对此没有一点自觉——弗朗西斯为此暗地里干着急了好久——事实上他根本没考虑过这方面的问题，甚至带点自我催眠性质的强制把自己定义为“恰巧成为了朋友的床伴”。所以，当某天海格力斯鼓起了勇气向他提出正式交往时，他惊得嘴里的酒好半天才咽下。

“什什什什么意思？”男人慌张得仿佛年轻二十岁变回纯情少年，说话都有些失真到破音。

他下意识地去摸额角，那里蜿蜒凸起一条丑陋的疤痕，像皮肤下鼓动的一条蠕虫。这是某种诅咒，某种肮脏记忆开关的闸门。“这……这我怎么能答应你。”塞迪克的心情转为烦躁，薅着头发眉毛紧皱，“你不明白，我们是不一样的，我这种人……”

一个从最底层爬出来的人要经历什么？他的母亲是继父的第三或四个老婆，因为拖着半大的孩子，平白就要受鄙视和打骂。那个男人成天只知道喝酒，喝醉就要对人拳脚相加，连瓶带酒一起往养子头上砸。玻璃破碎的尖端给额头开出那么大一道裂缝，血糊满了塞迪克半张脸，继父怕摊上罪名，逃进赌馆不闻不问，是母亲跪到诊所门口哭着求人救回他的命。冬天家里烧不起一块煤，母亲躺在草席上，破了洞的风箱一般喘着气。被他紧握在手里的柴棍似的腕，就那样随着寒冬真的变成了一截枯木。而他的继父则烂醉到在街上如疯狗一样胡乱爬行，将丑恶的一生葬送在了那年的第一场雪中。

他走投无路之际有人劝诱他，教他打拳、赌命，用大麻减弱伤口和生活的疼痛。他像个角斗士，卷入金钱与暴力深不见底的狂渊。多少人夸赞他，在他头顶大把大把洒下钞票，然而这样的幻觉又能持续多久？老去无用的野兽唯一的价值也只有变作别人的饲料，是一堆暂且活着的腐肉。带他打了第一场黑拳的人瞪着过分突出的眼球，留下遗言后拿起手枪，吸毒过量的手颤抖了足足十几秒才扣动了扳机。

是那些恐惧驱使着他，戒毒、赎身，终于找到一份正式工作。在训练场上教不知愁苦的年轻人捶捶沙袋，领笔工资养活自己就够让他满足了。“你不清楚……我的事，”塞迪克很难直视青年的眼睛，只能将杯中剩下的酒一饮而尽，“我的存在甚至让我自己痛苦……小鬼，我要对得起你。”

青年举着未喝完的酒杯望着塞迪克落荒而逃的身影，一旁看戏半天的弗朗西斯忍不住凑上来挪揄：“难得你一片真心，看来是要错付喽？”

“恰恰相反，”海格力斯一向温吞的脸上露出不常见的明显笑意，“这是证明，在某种程度上他已经很在意我了。”

塞迪克一连好几天没去海格力斯的纹身店，成日魂不守舍，还被一位低段学员一拳打了眉骨。

下班回家他就撬开两罐啤酒，在小沙发上瘫坐发呆。茶几上撒着海格力斯不知何时落下的废稿，盯的时间久了，图案又被视觉神经投影到白茫茫的天花板上。

他想刺青于他而言代表着什么呢？留在身体上的痕迹，比如伤疤，比如黑拳场上某些耻辱性的烙印，只不过是苦难的象征，魔鬼安放在世间嘲弄的一只眼睛。他羡慕、又嫉妒别人一尘不染的躯体，那是生活富足无忧的证明。在上面纹上油墨、虚无的潮流文化的符号，是幸福而不自知的人们进行的莫大讽刺……

几声猫叫像幻觉般传进他的耳朵打断了思绪。塞迪克一个打挺坐起身子四下张望，却透过窗户看到一团毛茸茸的影子。

“呃……你怎么在这儿？”他犹豫地凑近趴在邮箱上的猫咪，怀疑它的主人是否潜伏在周围某处。而猫咪只是用与海格力斯一般无二的碧绿眼瞳注视着他，前爪拍打着邮箱盖子，发出催促的喵喵声。

“好好，我知道了，别再拍了这里都是灰尘……”他极不熟练地抱起猫，从一叠废旧广告纸上摸到了——一封信。

塞迪克满头雾水地回到客厅展开它：

【颓废大叔：

看到这封信之后，请喂猫伍长小鱼干犒劳它。

你那时一直在说我不明白你，但是我愿意给你讲讲我的事。

我父母都是虔诚的教徒，是非常非常恩爱的模范夫妻。在记忆中，我的确拥有十分幸福美好的家庭——在我十六岁性取向觉醒之前。

父亲不肯接受我，甚至试图把我送去精神病院。教区的牧师把我剔除出名册，受洗教母不承认我的中间名。只有母亲最终理解了我，甚至和父亲离婚，又带我搬到风气相对自由的城镇生活。她辛苦挣钱养家，还支持我进入大学攻读哲学系。

一直以来，我背负着使家庭破碎的自我责难，对信仰的被迫反叛让我对世界倍感迷茫，而就在这时，我遇到了很多与我相同的人。可以大方地承认自己的取向，享受身体上的欢愉，

人在脆弱时太容易被这样的自由冲昏头脑。白天我们诵读苏格拉底、第欧根尼和伊壁鸠鲁，晚上就如同狄俄尼索斯的信徒般挥霍青春。我当时日日到访弗朗西斯先生的酒馆，隔两三晚就与某位客人相约，直到那天——

我很清楚的记得，那是安息日的前夜，我和床伴相拥，在数次高潮的余韵中接到了电话：母亲因为心梗而被送去医院急救了。

那个晚上，我除了两次签下自己的名字外无法做任何事，并清楚地知道如果我按时回家，母亲可以被更及时的发现。就在那一刻，我彻底地成为了罪人，并不配向带走了母亲灵魂的神明祈求原谅。

葬礼后我去办理了休学，用得到的遗产去旅行，打算在没有上帝的东方自尽。但就在日本，我在歌舞伎町的居酒屋认识了一位纹身师。

他有着同这个民族性格一致的名字，还要请我去他的店铺参观，给我看他的画稿。那个时候我问他能不能给我纹上母亲的头像，他却反问：“在你纹上它时，你是什么样的心情呢？”

是他的话语点醒了我，在他把纹身枪放到我手中时，冥冥之中，我被拯救了。修完大学课程后，我正式拜他为师学习技术，最终开了自己的店铺，直到与你相遇的现在。

塞迪克，那位日本人对我说，身体上的痕迹，是伤痛与孽障的证明，而刺青就是把罪与苦难转化成美与爱的过程。如果你要纹上你的母亲，就把它看作爱的留念，而不是永久背负罪的镣铐。

你不肯将使你痛苦的“自己”交付给我，不是恰恰证明了你在乎我？塞迪克，就像当年的我一样，现在，请让我尝试拯救你。

——】

他的手早已不自觉地颤抖起来。读完信的最后一句，他猛地站起身来，猫伍长还在拨弄着胡须上鱼肉的残屑，塞迪克已经大步夺门而出了。

海格力斯的店一向停业很早，今天却破天荒还亮着灯。他呼啦一下推开店门，贝壳风铃叮叮当当响了一屋子。青年在桌边伏着，不慌不忙给画稿涂完最后两笔颜色，才抬头与他对视。

“晚上好，”青年平板着脸，“猫伍长呢？”

“还在我家客厅，呃——”塞迪克狼狈地打着磕巴，“不对，我是想说——”

他用力平复了一下呼吸，直视着青年的眼睛：

“能委托你、帮我纹身吗？”

“感觉如何，”海格力斯放下纹身枪甩了甩手腕，“图样还满意吗，‘客人’？”

“这话不应该问你？”塞迪克伸长脖子从镜子里观察后肩膀上图案的倒影，“在我身上留下作品是你的梦想吧。”

男人深色的皮肤因为渗血，难得透出一点可爱的粉红。海格力斯左右端详了半晌，还是不忍，轻轻朝那里吹了口气。塞迪克发痒地笑，就势转过半个身子亲了亲青年的眉角。

“你又忘刮胡子，扎死人了。”海格力斯嫌恶地推开男人的脸，让他重新背朝自己，仔细地为他抹上固色膏，盖上保鲜膜。他又端详了好一会儿，像每个创作者会做的那样，向自己的作品温柔地笑了。

【——求你将我放在心上如印记，带在你臂上如戳记，因爱如死之坚强。】

今天的人类之子也在向上帝祷告。

END.


End file.
